User talk:MetaCracken
Otto's Autos First off, let me say welcome to GTA Wiki, and thank you for your contributions! I hope you intend to stay. I noticed that we were both editing the Otto's Autos article, and we seem to have seen different cars spawning in the showroom! I think these may be randomly spawning cars, i.e. not stationary vehicles that consistently re-spawn as the same model. If you'd like, I won't complain if you want to include the models you saw...I was just listing the ones I happened to see the last time I visited the showroom, and really haven't bothered to check whether they always spawn as the same models! :-D Eganio''Talk'' 04:00, 6 June 2008 (UTC) Haha, yeah. From what I saw, they come up with random car models (no sports cars) and yeah they don't usually appear as dirrerent ones, they come up different models. MetaCracken 19:25, 6 June 2008 (UTC) Hearse in GTA IV? Hi, I read on the page Hearse that a Hearse can be found in GTA IV near the Church in Suffolk. And I am contacting you because I noticed that you entered that information. Well I cannot seem to find a hearse near the Church in Suffolk. I've completed the Undertaker mission, and I've tried many times to find this hearse, but it has not spawned near the Church. Does it appear right out front of the Church? Or in a nearby alleyway? Or hidden somewhere else? If you could get back to me, that would be great. Thanks, Msteelman2 19:41, 28 July 2008 (UTC) That was my mistake. It did'nt appear anymore right after completing Undertaker. I'm afraid that R* does that, most likely because they dislike the Romero HEarse anymore. I liked that car, so I can't see why they made it so rare. There is no cheat for this car as well :(. MetaCracken 19:43, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Oh, well thanks for getting back to me. It's a shame because I really liked the car as well. Best, Msteelman2 19:47, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Suspension You must NOT go round deleting other people's talk page comments, especially in the middle of a discussion. That is not being cooperative or friendly or anything that GTW stands for, that is being malicious and trying to cover things up. You have been suspended for 3 days for this blatent disregard for other editors and defamation of a staff members' talk page. Please show more respect for other people upon your return. Gboyers talk 17:44, 2 August 2008 (UTC) :It's not that. User:Sukhoi-35BM has been calling insults against me, so I need help. All I did was improving aircrafts and all I get are these insults. No one insults me, and I told you t help me. I'm an honest user. Not a vandalizer. I dislike being insulted :(. it's not right for him to insult me like that. He's doing that just you can ban me, just because all I did was make specific edits. MetaCracken 17:47, 2 August 2008 (UTC) You deleted his comments from my talk page. That is stopping him saying his side of the story, which stops us from having a fair discussion. No way can he be banned without the opportunity for fair discussion. Your action goes against everything this wiki stands for. If you have a problem with him, let me know (providing specific examples), give him an opportunity to respond, and we will discuss it. If we let people go round and say "ban this person" without giving them an opportunity to respond, then anyone could be banned for no reason. That is totally unfair. I will deal with Sukhoi and his edits in due course. Gboyers talk 18:01, 2 August 2008 (UTC) :Ok but please unban me :(. I have to make imporant edits to make. I was never involved into arguments. You got to believe me. I'm forced to delete his comments because I'm insulted. I'm a puertorican user, and there is no way I can be banned like that. I even edited aircrafts that has events in GTA IV and in SA, tehn this is how I get treated. All that for justt editing it out. And then I've been framed badly by him. This is'nt right. This is'nt how it should be. I've been a kind person for months and even improved articles for months also, and then this is what I get? A ban? It's just not right... don't mind about the grammar. I'm like that, because I'm puertorican, and Subkhoi just insulted me just because I'm puertorican :(. MetaCracken 18:06, 2 August 2008 (UTC) I'm sorry... what does being puertorican have to do with being banned? Don't play the race card here, it is irrelevant. He did not insult you because you are puertorican. You have not been "framed", that is paranoia. A lot of your content is good, but some of it is unnecessary. Sukhoi has remvoed some of your unecessary content, and some of your content that was okay to stay. That is not "framing" you. You were the one that reported him, and asked me to ban him. And then when you manipulate his reply, that seems more like you are framing him. I'm not saying that you are, I'm saying that you were banned for deleting his comment - you were not banned for anything else. The aircraft issues can wait, and I will deal with that separately. Gboyers talk 18:14, 2 August 2008 (UTC) :I'm insulted, after he says "irrelevant data" too many times, no matter how good these edits i made. Also, it's not that I want to ask you to ban him. I'm lying, the ones I posted are not true. He has hurt my feelings. Also framing is ban as well, to me, that is (in my opinion). All I ever wanted is to become one of the admins and then all I got is a ban. He made me post it to you cause of my distemper. He may not have insulted me, but he said "racist" at me. It's unnecessary but to me, it is, because sometimes, I study aircrafts and try to perform techniques. I manipulated nothing. I have framed nobody. I'm heartbroken, I'm insulted, and it's my first time ban and it's not right. My main goal is to be like an admin, like you. All I ever wanted is that if he had'nt led me into a catastrophic trouble, none of this would have happened :(. Think about it. A user like me would'nt really manipulate other users or mess with others. I support everyone, even admins. Think about it, Gboyers :(. MetaCracken 18:23, 2 August 2008 (UTC) You are twisting the truth. You got a ban because of something you did, not because of anyone else. It is not his fault that you deleted his comment, it is your fault. That is not how we deal with things. Please understand that that is why you have the ban, not for anything else. That ban will stay because of what you did. Being a good editor doesn't allow you to overrule other people or stop them discussing things. The aircraft is a separate issue. You disagreed about something, so you should have discussed it, not reverted each others edits, and not asked staff to ban each other. That is not how we deal with things. Saying "racist" at you is not a racist insult. "I'm a puertorican user, and there is no way I can be banned like that" - that is more racist. The main things about being a good editor are: discussing things if someone disagrees, knowing when you are wrong, sticking to the rules, and listening to staff. You are showing none of those qualities right now, because you are asking me to break the rules and unban you, even though I gave you a fair ban. Gboyers talk 18:30, 2 August 2008 (UTC) :( I guess even a fair ban, then I won't visit GTA wikia again... MetaCracken 18:36, 2 August 2008 (UTC) It's just for three days... Gboyers talk 18:38, 2 August 2008 (UTC) :I just want to say, I'm extremely sorry for irrelevant posts I made *crying*:'(. All I just wanted is improve articles. I always bring out ideas I have. For example, Shamal has events like online multiplayer, until somebody says that is irrelevant. Ok I understand the other ones, but the Shamal is important in GTA IV becase it involves Petrovic beign surrounded by the NOOSE, and four players must hold them back while escorting him to safety. Then all of a sudden, Sukhoi, just brags about my grammar, then calls out insults out of me. Other than all of that, I'm really, really sorry :'(. I never said I want you to unban me (I was sarcastic). I want to apologize.MetaCracken 18:52, 2 August 2008 (UTC) This is nothing to do with the posts you made. Most were fine, and a few had a bit of stuff that didn't need to be there. Thats easy to solve. But stopping discussion by doing something drastic is not appropriate. I understand that Sukhoi was annoying you, and I also understand that you were annoying him with the irrelevant content you were posting (which some of it was). You both need to understand that you disagree, and you are both wrong on some issues (and right on others). All you need to do is discuss these things, and it doesn't need to turn into these fights and arguments and accusations. Gboyers talk 19:03, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Ok, I understand now. Just accept my biggest apologies. I won't make the same mistake, I promise. MetaCracken 19:09, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Debate Hi, MetaCracken. I have posted a response to the debate that you and Sukhoi-35BM were engaging in on my talk page. In general, you should discuss things pertaining to individual articles on the appropriate talk pages, not on individual users' pages. I appreciate your bringing this issue to my attention, but I see no discussion between you and Sukhoi-35BM on either the Rustler talk page or Shamal talk page, for instance, which tells me that rather than discussing your issues, the two of you have opted to fight on my talk page. This is the wrong way to go about this. From my perspective, I cannot decide who is "right" and who is "wrong", because all I have to go on is your back-and-forth accusatory posts with this editor. I understand that edit warring is an egregious offense, and can be taken very personally. This is the time to step back and compose your thoughts, which should be posted on the appropriate discussion page(s). It does no one any good to argue on my talk page, especially where other editors can't join in on the discussion. Whether or not any edits you or Sukhoi-35BM have made are "relevant" is ancillary to the real issue here: collaboration and assumption of good faith have been ignored. I urge you to take the time to discuss whetever issues you are having with content being added/removed on the appropriate talk pages. This not only offers the two of you the opportunity to come to an agreement, but also provides other editors with the chance to add their perspectives, which can be very helpful, trust me. Binary argumentation is extremely limiting, and often necessarily excludes points of view that could help both sides reach a compromise. Once you have tried your best to offer your perspective in an open discussion forum, and still feel you are getting nowhere, then it may be time to petition the attention of administrators, who can step in if necessary. In general, though, you should be able to work things out with your fellow editors since we are all here for the same purpose: to improve GTA Wiki. Thank you in advance for your cooperation. I sincerely hope you take my advice! :-) Eganio''Talk'' 21:17, 2 August 2008 (UTC) :Tried my best to calm him down, but to no avail, nothing happens. I even kept my cool, but nothing works, and this is the first time that I've been insulted by Sukhoi for unknown reasons. I tried to stop, yet he keeps going. I don't know what to do. Even though I stop, he won't stop :\. Just continues. MetaCracken 22:48, 2 August 2008 (UTC) ::Show me some examples of these insults, because I really don't see anything particularly insulting. Him removing your content doesn't count. Gboyers talk 23:19, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Here are Sukhoi's sayings: "And I'm not going to have to do anything, little spoiled rich kid." :A simple name-calling can really hurt my feelings, as I am not a "little spoiled rich kid". I am, in fact, 17 teen age. "MetaCracken is beginning to disrupt wiki activity." :Since when did I became disruptive? After all these months and I did not disrupt any single articles. I'm always a kind user and always assumed good faith, who is always willing to help the others. "MetaCracken repeatedly adds false/irrelevant information to articles" :Ok if all other aricrafts does'nt need improving, but the Shamal is one important aircraft, in GTA IV multiplayer events, and that's irrelevant? That's all the three examples I have. And the others were deleted by me, because I now have a sad emotion in the process, but yeah. Those are the three I find. MetaCracken :Yep, the first one is a minor insult - very minor. The second and third ones are true, you have added some irrelevant/false information to articles; and reverting each others edits is disruptive. You have said equally bad things to/about him: "falsely accuses me", "he's just doing that just to falsely frame me and try and ban me", "I suggest you stop this nonsense", "you have to come here and ruin all this" - and to me you said: "I'm a puertorican user, and there is no way I can be banned like that", "I've been framed badly by him". You need to be more accepting of other people, and so does he. There's nothing to suggest that he has been insulting you - yes he's a bit annoyed, but not personally insulting. Gboyers talk 23:55, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Well it's my first time I did this, and a huge mistake I have made, so once I'm unblocked I won't do it again. Ever. I just need to calm down for a few days. Forgive my distemper. MetaCracken 00:04, 3 August 2008 (UTC) RE: Log-in Issues Hi, yes, I just had some strange things happen to me when trying to log in. Most likely, Wikia is making some changes to log-in etc., but I really am not the person to ask about logistics. If your problem persists, I would suggest logging a problem report. Otheriwise, you can always ask Gboyers, as he is better positioned to help with this sort of thing. Hope that helps! :-) Eganio''Talk'' 23:59, 14 August 2008 (UTC) Great. Thanks. MetaCracken 00:08, 15 August 2008 (UTC) User Talk:Sukhoi-35BM Hi, regarding this edit that you made to User Talk:Sukhoi-35BM. Firstly, I have no idea what you were talking about, secondly, even if it was part of a discussion between you and Sukhoi, you replaced his/her whole talk page with that edit. You have been suspended before as I can see on your talk page, and I didn't investigate deeply into it, but I think I saw that it had something to do with this same user. I'm also saw you say something along the lines of I will never do it again. EVER'. I thank Captain Seven-Twenty for reverting your edits and I warn you, I am now watching you, and If I see any more spamming in the near future I will bring it up with Gboyers. If you want to discuss this with me further please don't hesitate to let me know. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 04:57, 20 October 2008 (UTC)